


Wolves mate for life

by Queenofthebees



Series: A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge [23]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A-Z Jonsa Kinks challenge, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealous Jon Snow, Post-Canon, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “Excuse us,” he growled at their guests."Aye, take your pretty wife away before she realises what a mistake she's made, sitting around real men!" Tormund called out and then laughed, the sound ringing around the hall as Jon pulled her away and into the corridor.He pushed her into an alcove, her back scarcely hitting the wall when his mouth was upon hers, his hands grasping wherever he could reach, up and down her arms, across her shoulders and on her cheeks. He settled with his right hand behind her head, shielding her from the sharp stone, his left gripped her hip.Letter W (Wall Sex) of A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge





	Wolves mate for life

“Mmm,” she mumbled sleepily, feeling a smile spread across her face as she felt Jon’s hands squeezing her breasts, his fingers pinching and pulling at her nipples and teasing them into hardness. “Oh!”

“Hello,” he murmured in her ear, his teeth scraping the lobe. Sansa’s eyes fluttered open, her back arching as her right arm reached back to cup the back of his head and her left cupped his that remained on her breast.

She turned her head, her lips just brushing his when there was a knock at the door. Mya’s voice calling through the door.

“I have water for a bath milady!”

Sansa smiled as Jon growled, his right hand slipping down to her stomach to prevent her from moving. She tutted, shoving his hands away.

“Come in Mya,” Sansa insisted, ignoring Jon’s groan as she lifted the covers and slid out of bed to slip her robe on.

She looked over her shoulder, grinning as Jon pouted at her retreating form before she disappeared behind her screen where her tub was. Mya followed close behind, placing a bucket of water beside the bath before turning and leaving once more to collect the other bucket still outside the door.

“There is a bath being drawn in your chambers milord,” Mya stated bluntly, making Sansa giggle despite herself.

She had insisted Mya come with her from The Eyrie and had been so happy she had accepted. She loved Mya’s bluntness and honesty in a fake world. And the laugh that came from Jon made her heart flutter.

She knew that Mya was just wanting to get them ready to go into the Great Hall to break their fast, to prevent them keeping their guests waiting. Sansa felt her cheeks heat up as she already imagined what would be said when they entered the hall.

Tormund would no doubt guffaw and comment on how Jon must have been able to use his tiny pecker after all. She remembered the giant wildling teasing Jon about his manhood at the table last night. She had been confused at how Jon had laughed at the japes for she had always thought it to be a sensitive subject to a man.

But then, she wondered if Tormund considered Jon ‘small’ what did that say about other men? He hadn’t seemed very small last night, she thought, her blush travelling down her neck at the memory of him moving inside of her.

“I’ll see you downstairs,” Jon said, poking his head around the screen.

She turned to smile at him, thankful he had put his robe back on to cover his nakedness. He padded over to her, tilting her chin up to give her a gentle kiss on the lips before he left.

***

“You are looking particularly radiant this morning Lady Sansa,” Tyrion greeted, raising his cup as they entered the room.

Jon’s fingers tightened between her own as they make their way to the table. Sansa smiled as she sat beside Tyrion.

“You are very kind Lord Tyrion,” she murmured, moving to place her hands in her lap. She frowned when Jon still didn’t let go, tugging lightly to try and get him to do so. She glanced up at his face, blinking in surprise when she saw him scowling at his plate.

“I assume he actually got inside of her. The valiant snow, going where no man has before,” Jaime japed, tipping his own cup towards his brother in mock sympathy “Sorry brother.”

His eyes twinkled with mirth when Sansa flushed as red as her hair.

Tormund made the expected joke about Jon’s manhood, asking Sansa if she was sure she was no longer a maiden because she might not have felt anything to tell. Unlike last night though, Jon didn’t laugh, just kept his eyes trained on his plate as he shoveled food into his mouth while his hand kept holding hers tightly.

When she placed her fork on the plate after her last bite, she barely had time to swallow before Jon was standing, tugging her up with him.

“Excuse us,” he growled at their guests.

"Aye, take your pretty wife away before she realises what a mistake she's made, sitting around real men!" Tormund called out and then laughed, the sound ringing around the hall as Jon pulled her away and into the corridor.

He pushed her into an alcove, her back scarcely hitting the wall when his mouth was upon hers, his hands grasping wherever he could reach, up and down her arms, across her shoulders and on her cheeks. He settled with his right hand behind her head, shielding her from the sharp stone, his left gripped her hip.

She gasped as he nipped at her lips, at the way he growled deep in his chest as she gripped his arms for purchase and opened her mouth to him. He moaned, pressing his body flush against her, the hand in her hair pulling her forward to deepen the kiss.

His tongue stroked her own and she responded, letting her own tentatively slide across his as his lips moved furiously against hers.

She squealed, her mouth wrenching away in surprise as he cupped her arse, lifting her up off the ground. He pressed his body against hers once more, keeping her steady. His eyes bore into hers and she shivered at the dark look in them.

“Lift your skirts,” he commanded, one hand reaching down to untie his breeches.

“Here?” she gasped, turning her head towards the curtain that separated them from the corridor, from the others in the castle.

He cupped her cheek, turning her face back to him. He leaned forward to kiss her again and she is once again lost in the whole sensation. She loved how he could be so tender and wild at the same time, how he can make her feel safe and sweet at the same times as making her desperate and wanton.

His hand reached up, pulling at the laces on the front of her dress. She whimpered, separating their mouths once more and resting her forehead to his. She watched through hooded eyes as he pushed the material apart, revealing her breasts to him.

He had spent a long time last night kissing and squeezing them. She had especially liked when he had sucked and licked on them, making her squirm and beg him for more.

And now, as he kissed the top of them she can feel that wetness she had felt last night. Except, while she was embarrassed at her body last night when Jon was patiently teaching her about her body, how to coax the sweetest pleasure from it and preparing her, now she welcomes it. She knows now how wild it drives Jon, to know he has such a reaction on her.

“Oh,” she breathed as he closed his lips over her nipple, his fingers rolling the other. He moaned against her, causing her head to fall back. She winced slightly at the thud of the stone but the pleasure was much more distracting.

“I love your teats,” he mumbled as he kissed across to the other breast, his other hand reaching up to pinch her now abandoned nipple.

“Nrgh,” Sansa responded, her hands burying into his hair as he grazed his teeth against the hardened bud. He hummed in approval and Sansa’s eyes fluttered shut at the pleasure, her legs parting further on instinct.

“That’s it,” he mumbled against her skin, leaning back to grin at her. “You want me darling?”

“Yes,” she mewled, panting helplessly as his hands drop to lift her skirts, his knuckles brushing against the skin of her thighs as he did so.

“Good,” he growled, yanking her small clothes down with his right hand. “Because I’m going to fuck you right here and now.”

Her head dropped onto his shoulder as he pushed inside of her. Her legs shook as he buried himself to the hilt with a long groan. Her hand clutched at his neck as he started to slowly thrust into her, the other gripping his back, her fingers spreading across his skin as she pushed against the muscles in encouragement.

“You like that?” he murmured, placing sloppy kisses along her neck when she tilted her head back again. She swallowed, nodding dumbly as he continued to pump into her. “Tell me.”

She gasped as he dropped his head down to nuzzle at her breasts, his lips once more closing around her nipple as his hand gripped her hip, guiding her down on his cock. Her hips rocked and her legs started to tighten around his waist as he thrust harder into her, jolting her body up the wall.

“Jon,” she moaned, followed by a chorus of ‘ohs’ falling from her lips as his hand moved from her hip and under her skirts, pressing his fingers against her clit.

Her head tossed helplessly against the wall at the instant pleasure that shot through her. She had lost count of how many times Jon had coaxed release after release from her last night. They had lain together four times but each time he had played with her sex with his fingers or had slid between her thighs to kiss her there.

He had been gentle every time he had been inside her last night and it had felt incredible and special. But this, this primal and wild side of Jon as he rubbed at her bundle of nerves and pumped his cock in hard, fast strokes that made her mewl and shake, she was finding that she loved that too.

“Say my name again,” he gasped, his voice on the point of breaking, his body trembling and she knows he is close. He groaned, nuzzling her neck and then kissing up along her jaw and her cheek before closing his teeth against her ear. “Show me that you’re mine Sansa.”

“Jon,” she cried, her hips snapping down desperately as she felt herself begin to tense, the pleasure shooting through her core, making her toes curl in her slippers. “Jon, please!”

He doesn’t reply but his fingers pressed harder against her, moving in sharp strokes until she choked out a long moan, her mouth falling open and eyes clenching shut as she shook and tensed around him.

Jon snarled, taking advantage of her slack body to bounce her harder on his cock, his hips rutting in shallower thrusts until he slammed against her, his cock twitching inside of her before she felt the warmth of his release.

He nosed her neck as he tried to regain his breath. Sansa swallowed, wincing at how dry her throat was. Jon stroked her legs softly as he placed her back down on the ground. He kissed her lips softly, a contrast to the animalistic joining that had just occurred.

“Do you think they heard us?” she giggled, blushing as she cast her eyes towards the curtain. Jon grunted.

“I certainly hope so.”

“Jon!” she shrieked, hitting his shoulder. He grinned.

“Just claiming my mate,” he murmured, brushing the hair from her eyes. She smiled softly, reaching up to stroke his cheek.

“You don’t need to worry about anyone else Jon. We’re wolves,” she replied, moving to take his hand from her temple and kissing the knuckles. “And wolves mate for life.”


End file.
